Although the invention is suitable for a wide variety of applications, the description of the preferred embodiment uses it in a beading activity for children. Beading activities are a well-known crafting application in the art of crafts and activities for children. Traditionally, beads with a hole bored either on an axis or an appropriate line are put on a wire or string to create a beaded product. For older children, the string or wire can be put through the eye of a needle to aid in the stringing of the beads.
While this approach works, it would be advantageous to have a more automated mechanical system which would allow the beading to proceed much more quickly. Furthermore, it would be desirable to have a mechanical aid to beading-that a younger child could easily operate. It would also be desirable to have a mechanical beading system which incorporated a simple means of completing the beaded work. The present invention addresses these concerns.
An object of the invention is to provide a mechanical beading system which produces beaded works quickly and easily.
A second object of the invention is to provide a mechanical beading system which is easy and safe for young children to use.
A third object of the invention is to provide a mechanical beading system which incorporates a simple means of completing beaded works.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent in the following disclosure.
The present invention relates to a mechanical system of stringing beads on a wire quickly and easily. A stiff but flexible wire is circulated through a container with appropriate beads: beads are gradually slipped onto the wire as it circulates. When the wire contains the desired number of beads, it is removed from the circulating mechanism and closed to retain the beads. A thickened section of the wire also serves as an integral reuseable closure mechanism.